Cancelled Projects
There were several attempts to continue the Spoof Wars series that never came to fruition. They are linked below: Films Episode LXXII: The Approaching Fury *''Main article: Spoof Wars Episode LXXII: The Approaching Fury'' Set around 2 years after The Dubious Maneuver, the heroes have the Eon Vulture II built. Guy-Gone dies and a funeral is held for him. Pulpyjuice declares himself Dictator, and introduces Dharth Nader as his right-hand man. Dharth Bolshevik (in some drafts) is killed by either Dharth Nader or the Dictator himself. Only-One decides that Shawn Duet must become a Jebi. After training him, he travels to Taboo to pick up the remaining clones of Guy-Gone. Duet travels to Geneosmosis and duels Dharth Smithius. They meet on Taboo, but are confronted by Disco Fett and Dharth Bob. This story was updated and formed the basis of Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back. Episode XCVI: Revenge of the Jebi *''Main article: Spoof Wars Episode XCVI: Revenge of the Jebi '' Following immediately after the end of The Approaching Fury, Only-One and Duet begin planning an attack on the Dictator's new battle station, the Doom Sphere. They form an alliance of officers and Jebi and begin a 4-pronged attack: a ground battle on Croissant, a clone battle on the building rooftops, a space battle, and a Jebi strike team led by Only-One and Duet to confront Dharth Nader and the Dictator. During the battle, Nader turns good and is revealed to be Tyrannical-Fascist, Duet's long-lost brother. The Dictator is killed by Captain Typhon, and the heroes celebrate. This story was updated and formed the basis of Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back. Episode CVIII: The Hidden Reprisal *''Main article: Spoof Wars Episode CVIII: The Hidden Reprisal '' Set years after the other two sequels (whether they were made or not), the Jebi Council gets word that Dharth Menshevik, twin brother of Dharth Bolshevik has landed on a distant planet called Earth in an attempt to construct a biological weapon to wipe out the Jebi. The council sends Jebi Ren-Do Zarrus, Davian Kralan and Byran Skalaar to stop them. Upon arrival they note strange things about their surroundings and eventually confront Menshevik and his apprentice Dharth Smithius. When all seems hopeless, Only-One arrives with a squad to help combat Menshevik and his forces. This story was an attempt to make a movie using only real-world locations which the crew knew they could get access. New characters were created because of uncertainties about people's availability and the crew's desire to be more behind the scenes. Based on the unfinished early draft, the film would have been much shorter - probably around 20 minutes long (not unlike the later short films). The Adventures of Shawn Duet *''Main article: The Adventures of Shawn Duet '' The Adventures of Shawn Duet was two attempts to create a short series based on the adventures of Shawn Duet and other Spoof Wars characters, proposed three times. The first incarnation, proposed around the time of the Spoof Wars sequels' production, would have focused on Duet, Mobacca and Typhon, stranded on Taboo after the events of The Dubious Maneuver. Sprint Render would be attacked over Taboo and forced to crash-land. The earlier episodes would have dealt with their attempts to use parts from the destroyed Eon Vulture to repair the Rusty Eagle and get off the planet, while coming into contact with new bounty hunters, including "The Mad Bomber". Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist would also have played a part, assuming that his ship was destroyed by Dharth Bolshevik after their duel, and that he was also stranded on Taboo. The intention was to write about 8-10 episodes running about 5 minutes each, and film them all together or in 2-3 filming sessions. They would have been light on effects (except for the first one) so that they could be quickly completed (perhaps one per month). The idea was briefly revived in 2005 and early 2006 as an alternative to the short that would eventually become Typhon. The story was generally the same, with some minor updates. The idea that Duet was left stranded on Taboo was later referenced in Return of the Smuggler. It was revived a third time, after the filming of Typhon and Shadows of the Democracy. The new story would have had Duet in command of a new ship. Typhon and Mobacca followed as his two partners. Duet would get himself into trouble and Typhon would help bail him out. Sprint Render would have co-starred as a colleague, and Guy-Gone would have become an expert in the latest gadgetry, and run a small space station outpost. The group would have been attacked by Rhast as the main antagonist. A desire to remove the series from its Star Wars spoof roots would have made the film more of a generic "space western" with "spy movie" elements. It would have been comprised of seven 5 minute episodes, with an extra eighth as a "Mirror Universe" episode, set in a universe where the characters' personalities are opposite. This project died due to lack of availability of Jonathan, the main actor. The Search for Dharth Bob *''Main article: The Search for Dharth Bob '' This project was formed in 2007 around the idea of using a combination of unused older footage from The Dubious Maneuver and new footage to create an all-new short film that would be a direct follow-up to it. Several scenes were filmed early in Spoof Wars' production based on an earlier draft of the film. These included alternate versions of the Eon Vulture cockpit and kitchen scenes, and scenes in a second Democracy Cruiser (all of which were blue screened), a scene set in a rented room with the Jebi, and an earlier attempt at a duel between the Jebi and Dharth Bob (with different makeup) at a different location. The idea was to creatively use the old footage as the basis of some scenes, with additional footage of Typhon and Mobacca in a subplot of some sort. The story would have started with the characters meeting (hooded) at a bar to report on their search for Dharth Bob, after his escape from Taboo. Typhon would notice Dharth Bob, and the characters would stay in a hotel, knowing he was on the planet. Bob would have attempted to bomb the hotel, but fail to kill the Jebi. They would eventually find and confront Bob in a rematch of their duel, ending with his capture. Shots of Only-One, Guy-Gone and Dharth Bob would have primarily consisted of unused footage, or stand-ins that were hooded or shown from the neck down. Duet would not be featured much, but would have used a similar combination of unused footage and stand-ins from the neck down, or facing away from the camera. Typhon's part would have been all-new. The film would have been in black-and-white or in almost muted colors with film grain for style and to make production easier (except for lightsabers and blasters, perhaps similar to Sin City) and to subtly hide the fact that the actors were younger in a movie that's supposed to be later. Several elements of this story made their way into Shadows of the Democracy, Return of the Smuggler, and Dark Equilibrium. The project was revived as two new projects: Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash and Spoof Wars Origins: Duet, with the former being more directly based on this premise. Untitled Original Dark Equilibrium Sequel *''Main article: Dark Equilibrium'' Back when Return of the Smuggler and Dark Equilibrium were one much shorter, simpler film, there was an idea for it to have an ambiguous resolution, and Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist would appear to offer assistance to the heroes, as Dharth Bob had seemingly split from his Spiff. This would lead to a sequel where the heroes are unsure if they should trust Tyrannical-Fascist. Only-One would have likely joined the adventure, and the finale would include a 3-way saber duel between Only-One, Tyrannical-Fascist and Rhast/Bob. Ultimately this was abandoned when Dark Equilibrium added Duet and grew large enough to become to separate films.